Visual programming languages enable users without sophisticated programming knowledge to develop programs. Existing systems provide the visual programming languages primarily for developing basic games and operate based on physical input from the user (e.g., moving a gaming entity around a screen).
Some existing systems enable the user to organize incoming email based on keywords in the messages (e.g., words in the subject line). However, these existing systems are typically not icon-based and are limited to organizing and storing the email messages.